


Morning Coffe

by dis_ease910



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Time Skips
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_ease910/pseuds/dis_ease910
Summary: "Shou.. Kau melupakan sesuatu?"Hinata terdiam sejenak, sebelum terkekeh pelan "Oh iya, hampir lupa." Hinata segera meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi itu bersebelahan dengan toples biskuit.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	Morning Coffe

Suara dering alarm dari telepon membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya, dengan kelopak mata yang masih setengah terbuka, ia meraih ponsel diatas nakas dan menekan off untuk mematikannya.

Udara dingin masuk menelusup melalui celah-celah jendela, ini minggu terakhir bulan April. ' _Sudah pagi_ '. Batin Hinata didalam hati sambil mengusap wajahnya malas. Untung sekarang hari minggu, jadwal latihannya sedang diliburkan menjelang golden week, ia sudah berencana menghabiskan sisa liburannya untuk pergi keluar bersama Kageyama sebelum pulang mengunjungi keluarganya— _niatnya sih begitu._

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kageyama, pemuda bersurai gelap itu sudah menghilang dari sisinya. Bantal disebelahnya terasa sedikit dingin, yang artinya ia sudah meninggalkan Hinata cukup lama.

Pada dasarnya Kageyama memang morning person. Jadi Hinata tidak kaget. Paling kekasihnya itu sedang malakukan rutinitas pagi berlari mengitari kompleks apartemen atau sekedar joging ditaman belakang.

Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya, sedikit mengaduh saat merasakan nyeri pada bagian pinggul kebawah. Mungkin seharusnya ia tolak saja permintaan Kageyama semalam.

….

Hinata menyeret langkah kakinya malas, seperti yang ia duga, Kageyama sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Bahkan sepertinya pemuda yang -sedikit-lebih muda darinya itu sudah mandi. Sangat rajin.

"Cuci wajahmu sana." ucap Kageyama tanpa menoleh, ia terlihat sibuk memperhatikan layar ponsel diatas meja dapur. Tangannya bergerak cekatan memotong sesuatu. Padahal seingatnya, Kageyama sangat tidak baik dengan urusan dapur, terakhir ia ingat Kageyama hanya bisa menggoreng telur dan membuat susu. Itupun terkadang rasanya masih tidak rata.

Dua tahun meninggalkan Jepang nyatanya bukanlah waktu yang singkat, sudah banyak hal yang berubah. Termasuk kekasihnya itu, ia terlihat lebih dewasa dari dua tahun sebelum Hinata meninggalkannya ke Brazil. Bahkan Kageyama sudah lumayan fasih menggunakan bahasa inggris sekarang, sungguh sebuah pencapaian yang patut diapresiasi untuk seseorang sekelas Kageyama Tobio.

"Kau tidak lari?" Hinata bertanya sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi diseberang dapur.

"Sudah, aku bertemu Meian-san tadi. Dia bilang titip salam untukmu."

"Oh.. Terimakasih."

Kageyama melirik dari ujung matanya, memperhatikan langkah kaki Hinata. Takut jika pemuda bersurai jingga itu tersandung atau kesulitan berjalan karena sakit pinggang. Namun keadaan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia masih bisa berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi.

...

"Kageyama, aku ganti handuk kecil biru ini ya?"

Seru Hinata dari dalam kamar mandi, yang hanya dibalas gumaman kecil. Hinata mengintip dari balik pintu, menatap Kageyama yang masih sibuk dengan urusan dapur. Wajahnya terlalu serius, sama seriusnya dengan Kageyama saat dilapangan.

"Berhentilah melihatku seperti itu," Kageyama sadar diperhatikan ternyata.

"Lebih baik kau bantu menjemur pakaian yang sudah aku cuci."

Hinata terkejut, ia segera mengecek mesin pencuci baju dan menemukan pakaian miliknya dan Kageyama sudah lumayan kering disana.

"Astaga Kageyama, siapa yang mengajarimu menggunakan mesin cuci?"

"Diam _boke_. Mau ku lempar sepatula ini ke wajahmu?" jawab Kageyama dengan guratan kesal diwajah. Hinata terkekeh geli sambil membawa keranjang cuci menuju balkon tempat menjemur pakaian.

"Hey...ugh."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu menuju balkon, menoleh pada Kageyama yang sedang memijit keningnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ugh.. Itu… bisakah kau pakai celana dulu?"

Kageyama menunjuk dengan dagunya ragu-ragu. Hinata mengerjap bingung, "Aku pakai kok, bajumu saja yang terlalu besar."

Hinata mengangkat sedikit kemeja hitam polos yang ia gunakan, melihatkan celana pendek diatas lutut. Hinata melemparkan senyuman jahil. "Kau memikirkan apa Kageyama- _kun_?"

"Diam." Kageyama kembali berbalik memunggunginya, meski begitu Hinata masih bisa melihat telinga Kageyama yang merona malu. Hinata tertawa lepas. Orang lain mungkin mengatakan Kageyama itu menyebalkan, dingin, dan aneh. Tapi menurutnya, Kageyama itu hanyalah seorang pemuda kaku yang mempunyai dedikasi kuat dalam voli. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat pemuda _blueberry_ ini spesial.

Rasanya lucu sekali rasanya bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang se-kaku kanebo kering.

...

"Kau membuat apa? Serius sekali."

Lengan Hinata bersedekap didepan dada, punggungnya bersandar pada meja pantry dapur, ia sudah selesai dengan urusan menjemur pakaian.

"Kopi susu…dan nasi goreng."

"Woah, keren sekali. Sejujurnya aku terkejut kau bisa menyalakan kompor listriknya Kageyama."

Sentilan kecil Kageyama berikan pada dahi Hinata. Membuat si surai jingga mengaduh sakit. Kageyama mungkin sudah sedikit-lebih-dewasa tapi sifat menyebalkannya masih terbawa hingga sekarang.

"Jangan meledekku. Kau mau kan?"

Hinata mengangguk antusias. Kedua lengannya bergerak memeluk pinggang Kageyama. Masa bodoh jika Kageyama akan mengatainya clingy atau panggilan aneh lain. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan ini. Biasanya Kageyama yang selalu memeluknya dari belakang. Jujur saja, aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh kekasih jangkungnya itu adalah wangi favorit yang selalu ingin Hinata rasakan. Entah bagaimana wangi itu selalu membuatnya nyaman. 

"Gulanya sedikit saja, nanti kolesterol dan malah menambah lemak, terus jangan lupa nasi gorengnya jangan terlalu pedas."

"Cerewet."

"Tapi kau tetap menyukaiku kan? "

"Apa itu pertanyaan?"

Hinata terkekeh pelan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya sejenak sebelum menjauh untuk menuju salah satu pantry, mengambil setoples biskuit dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan.

Suasana hening menyelimuti apartemen minimalis ini, hanya ada suara denting sendok yang mengisi ruang kosong. Kageyama membalikkan tubuhnya, meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng. Lalu kembali lagi menuju dapur untuk mengambil kopi, dan mengulurkan salah satunya kepada Hinata yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Terimakasih."

Hinata sedikit menyuruput kopi ditangannya dan berbalik untuk duduk dimeja makan.

'Enak.' batin Hinata didalam hati. Kalau ia bilang keras-keras nanti Kageyama kepedean.

"Shou.. Kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, sebelum terkekeh pelan "Oh iya, hampir lupa." Hinata segera meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi itu bersebelahan dengan toples biskuit.

Ia berbalik kembali, membawa kaki jenjangnya berjalan menghampiri Kageyama yang masih menunggu didepan meja pantry dengan salah satu tangan memegang cangkir kopi.

Hinata mendongak ketika ujung kaki mereka bertemu. Kedua tangannya menarik kerah baju Kageyama pelan, kakinya sedikit berjinjit berusaha mengimbangi tinggi sang kekasih. Kageyama tersenyum simpul melihatnya, ia ulurkan satu tangan untuk menggapai pinggang Hinata, menariknya lebih dekat, bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu kecupan ringan. Saling menyesap pahitnya kopi, batu safir dan spessar saling menatap dalam senyuman ketika Hinata menarik diri.

"Selamat pagi, Tobio."

Kageyama mengulas senyum tipis. Ia merunduk, menggeluti surai halus Hinata yang mencuat berantakan menggunakan ujung hidungnya, menyesap dalam-dalam wangi citrus yang menguar,

"Selamat pagi juga, Shoyou."

Pagi ini tenang, kepulan asap dari cangkir kopi beradu dengan goresan mentari pagi. Sesuatu yang sederhana seperti ini adalah hal yang Kageyama inginkan. Hinata itu sedikit menyebalkan, ia kekanak kanakan tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang Kageyama suka, mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya spesial.

Lucu sekali rasanya, melihat rival sekaligus partner semasa SMA kini menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Cerita ini hanya sampai sini, setidaknya untuk sekarang biarkan mereka menikmati damainya pagi hari dibulan April dengan aroma kopi dan kehangatan dalam senyuman masing-masing.

.

—End—

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Semoga suka, ffn ini sudah pernah di publish di ffn dulu. Jadi jangan kaget kalau nemu cerita serupa.


End file.
